


Stay

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, pinning, rough patch, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2014 on Sebastian’s birthday and he and the reader has a 8 month old daughter Isabella.





	Stay

It was a little over a month since Sebastian had moved out of the apartment. Sure it had been his, before you moved in but that hadn’t mattered to him. It still didn’t. He was used to moving around and if staying on couches and in hotel beds were how it had to be for a while so be it.

Logically he knew the two of you needed time apart. He wasn’t sure what happened. Everything had been great and then suddenly it was as if you barely talked. When you did it was to fight. As much as Sebastian hated being apart from you and Isabella at least the fighting had stopped after he moved out. He wasn’t sure he liked what had taken its place though.

Things between you and him were awkward now. It felt as if you couldn’t get away from him fast enough and honestly it was hard to blame you when the time you spend together felt as if you were strangers.

Sebastian took a deep breath leaning back against the tree where he was waiting for the two of you. It had been your idea to meet in the park and to have Isabella spend the day with him. He hadn’t objected of course. There were no other way he’d rather spend his birthday then with his baby girl. Actually there might be one way. He’d spend it with both of his girls, but he had been scared to ask you if you were staying too on the phone last night so now all he could do was hope.

“Hi,” your voice tore him from his thoughts and he stood up, smiling as you came towards him pushing the stroller. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t get her so sleep last night so now she’s…”

Sebastian looked into the stroller with a grin, gently stroking his daughter’s cheek as you spoke.

“Out cold,” he finished for you, making you laugh. His heart skipped a beat at the sound. God he had missed that.

“Well yeah. She’s your daughter after all,” you sassed, making Sebastian fight a smile. He had missed this too and he wanted to keep it going for as long as possible.

“Hey,” Sebastian tried to sound offended but failed miserably, making you laugh even harder. You smiled softly still when you stopped and Sebastian couldn’t help but return it. His heart twisted when you suddenly cleared your throat pushing your hair away from your face as you looked to the ground.

“So are you dropping her off or do you want me to pick her up somewhere tonight before you’re heading out?” you asked, making Sebastian frown. You weren’t planning on sticking around and he wasn’t sure what to do to change your mind.

“I… erhm. I can drop her off I guess. We’re not going out. It’s just the guys hanging out at Will’s,” Sebastian answered awkwardly shifting on his feet but not taking his eyes off her. How had things gotten to this he wondered. Whatever he did wrong he wanted to take it back. He had always screwed up every relationship he had been in, but he had really thought it would be different with you. He still loved you and he doubted that would ever change.

“Alright. I’ll be home all night so whenever is fine,” you looked up meeting his eyes and smiling softly again. Sebastian’s breath hitched when you suddenly stepped forward throwing your arms around his neck. Even if his mind took a second to catch up, his body reacted on instinct and he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close. His eyes fell shut as he breathed you in. You felt like home to him and he never wanted to let you go.

“Happy birthday Seba,” you whispered, making his hold on you tighten even more.

Seba. He couldn’t remember the last time you’d called him that and he had to fight the tears from spilling down his face. He loved you so much and even of it was nothing to anyone else, to him you using that nickname meant you still loved him too.

He had no idea how long you stayed in his arms, but he was sure it was too long to be appropriate. Yet it didn’t feel long enough at all. His hand slide down your arm, taking a hold of yours before you could pull away completely.

“Stay,” he pleaded with you. He saw the doubt in your eyes. He hated it but he didn’t let go. He had given you space. He would continue too if that’s what you wanted but he had to fight for you. You needed to see how much he still wanted you to be a part of his life and not just as the mother of his daughter.

“Aren’t you going to your mom’s?” you were chewing the inside of you cheek like you always did when you were nervous. At least you were still holding his hand. You weren’t trying to get get away from him.

“Yeah… Not until this afternoon though. We could have brunch or something?” Sebastian offered, giving your hand a squeeze.

“It’s a week day. I’m sure we can get a table at Aurora,” Sebastian knew how much you loved that place. You hadn’t been there since just after Isabella was born.

“You sure? I don’t wanna intrude,” you looked so fragile it took everything he had not to pull you back into his arms and kiss you senseless. He had no idea how he had ever made you feel like you’d ever be an intrusion in his life but he needed to correct that.

“You couldn’t,” he assured you softly, as he pushed your hair away from your face with his free hand, before cupping your cheek. He smiled when you leaned into his touch, wrapping your hand around his wrist as if you were trying to keep his hand in place. You didn’t need too. He brushed his thumb over your cheekbone as he gently repeated his request.

“Stay?”

You took a deep breath looking into his eyes. Sebastian tried hard to read your mind but it was impossible. So he just smile at you hopefully.

“Okay,” you nodded and Sebastian’s face split into a huge grin making you giggle. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”

Sebastian laughed, giving your hand a squeeze, but not letting go as he grabbed the handle of the stroller with his free hand, pushing it in front of you. He felt as if a weight had been lifted of him as you leaned slightly against his arm. He knew this wasn’t a miracle fix and that he wasn’t going home tonight. It was a start though and for the first time in a long time he felt as if you were going to be alright.


End file.
